


Caught in the Locker Room

by Tjackson17



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Peeping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjackson17/pseuds/Tjackson17
Summary: In an alternate time where Shuichi still goes ahead and peeps inside the girl's pocket room, what would have happened if he had gotten caught by the girl's instead? Well let's just find out for ourselves~.





	Caught in the Locker Room

'Ok. Ok. I can do this…. I can… do this… oh god, I don't think I'm gonna be able to do this anymore. I'm gonna get caught and things will go completely worse from there…' it would seem that Shuichi is in conflict with himself about what he was doing. The current Ultimate Detective was inside the building with the pool. Specifically, he was standing right outside of the girl's locker room as he was thinking about peaking inside there. 'T-this is about discovering a man's passion!' He seemed to really get a lot of his conversation with Monokuma earlier… who didn't really say anything to him earlier. Monokuma kinda just stood there at the moment.

Even with an entire killing game going on, and the fact they've already lost four of their friends, Shuichi still had the time to try and perv on his friends while they were changing into swimsuits. The girls in this school were completely beautiful, Himiko included. They each had their own unique charms, and those charms are what's making Shuichi trying to peek in on them. 'Ok…' he thought to himself before smacking his cheeks with his palms. 'Let's do this.' With that determination, he was slightly opening the door into the locker room, and observing the girls inside.

It was surely a sight to see as the lovely ladies inside the room were Tsumugi Shirogane, Himiko Yumeno, Tenko Chabashira, and Angie Yonaga. What made this sight really great? Oh nothing really, except for the fact that they were all only in their panties, well Himiko had bloomers on but they count, right? Shuichi could see all their incredible and stunning features: Tsumugi's massive chest that looked like they would feel like soft marshmallows in your hands, Angie's slender legs that just invite you to embrace her, and Himiko's cute little nipples that were just perfect for teasing. Oh, and who could forget Tenko with that THICC, JUICY BOOTY THAT MADE SHUICHI WANT TO BE SUFFOCATED IN THEM! 

Shuichi was blushing as he sees them and can immediately feel his member starting to get hard inside his pants, biting his lip as he was staring at them. Angie was inside, giggling as she reached behind Tsumugi and started fondling the cosplayer's breasts. "Nyahahaha! Atua truly has blessed you with such a large chest, Tsumugi~!" She exclaimed as she kept fondling them. "N-nngh! P-please don't just touch me like that, A-angie" Tsumugi said as she slipped a small moan.

Himiko was busy pouting as she was looking at Tsumugi's chest, and then Tenko's…, and then her own much smaller one. She was feeling completely self conscious about her own body, not feeling like she was as good looking as the others. "Hey don't worry, Himiko! I think you look perfect just the way you are!" Tenko exclaimed as she brought Himiko into a hug and was unconsciously smothering the small redhead into her chest. Seriously, who wouldn't wanna get smothered by Tenko? Shuichi was imagining her smothering his cock in between those perky melons of hers.

Angie was certainly busy with Tsumugi as she was trying to get the blue haired girl to play with her and embrace her in the name of her beloved god. The dark skinned girl kept fondling her partner's chest, kneading them tenderly and passionately as her own body rubbed against Tsumugi from behind. "Let out your heated moans for Atua~. Display how much you love his touch~" Angie whispered in Tsumugi's ear, her hot breath making the blue haired one start getting turned on. "A-ahhhh nnngggh~!" Her moans came out in short bursts, her knees buckling, trying to hide the fact she's getting a bit turned on right now. She was certainly far from being the only one getting turned on from this.

The sight alone was certainly more than enough to turn on both Himiko and Shuichi as well. Himiko was feeling a little weak in the knees and was struggling to stay standing, forced to hold onto Tenko to stay balanced. Tenko was certainly blushing a nice tint of rosé as her precious Himiko held onto her, feeling her hand being brought down to the magician's crotch, her fingers dancing across Himiko's delicate body. Tenko couldn't hold back and kissed Himiko deeply as she began to spread her walls and gently push two of her fingers inside of Himiko's tight hole. Himiko was forced to let out muffled moans as she buried her face into Tenko's chest as her hole was penetrated and now being fingered by Tenko.

As for Shuichi himself, he felt like he's seen enough already to know that he has to jerk off to all of this. He was unzipping his pants, pulling them down low enough to release his massive footlong member from it's restraints. Biting his lip and keeping one hand on the door, he was using the other one to furiously beat his meat and simply enjoying the sight. He was watching four completely horny girls go at it with each other in the locker room, and honestly he couldn't complain about what's going on. Watching all of them fuck right here, and being the only one to witness this, honestly feels like Shuichi's highest point in this killing game. "Mmmm~. Oh fuck~. What I wouldn't give to fuck each and every one of them~" he quietly moaned as to not attract attention. However, what he isn't noticing is that he's pushing the door open a bit more, and this door made a nice (well not nice, more so annoyingly noticeable) creaking sound.

IMMEDIATELY Tenko was on the prowl and was growling ferociously. "Who's there?!" She didn't even give Shuichi time to answer as she fully kicked the door off and sent it flying. With the door flying off and almost hitting him square in the face, Shuichi fell to the ground on his ass, now faced with four naked girls, one extremely pissed off. As for the girls, they were certainly getting a nice look at his erect shaft. "Ooh so this is Shuichi's penis~? It certainly is a big one~" Angie said as she looked enamored with it. "I-it probably got like that b-because of my magic…." Himiko declared before Tsumugi cut in. "There are probably a few things that you shouldn't try to admit to, Himiko.."

Tenko was the only one who even looked furious right now. "It doesn't matter how big it is! This degenerate male has to be finished off for spying on us like a sick pervert!" She yelled as she was getting prepared to beat Shuichi good. Well, she would've gotten a good chance to do so if Angie wasn't in her way right now. "Atua says this is a prime time to use this season to our advantage and not take it for granted~!" Who the hell knew what she was talking about now. "As president of the student council, I decree each of us has to have sex with Shuichi's god cock~!" She exclaimed as all the other girls were blushing like crazy. Ok, so Shuichi was blushing too, but… if he was about to get laid, he might as well go along with whatever the hell Angie is on about today.

"Huh?! Are you completely crazy, Angie?! There's absolutely no way I'm having sex with that degenerate, or having any of you do that with him either, especially Himiko!" Tenko exclaimed as she was getting more and more irritated with all of this, well more so just Angie in particular. She's had to put up with so much of her shit ever since she made the student council, but this was certainly going too far! Angie simply gave her the innocent smile that she had before her aura turned a little dark.

"Are you gonna defy your president, Tenko? Are you going to defy the decisions of Atua…?" She had moved closer to her and now completely in the girl's face. "I-I don't have to listen to crazy god, Angie!" Tenko exclaimed as she was equally in Angie's face. Angie looked at her, before she let out a somewhat innocent sounding giggle. "Well it appears that I will have no choice but to make you perform your duties by a little force then, Tenko~" Angie's hand was swiftly in Tenko's panties and was spreading her pussy, her fingers immediately pumping inside her.

Tenko immediately gasped as she was suddenly being fingered by the artist's thin and slender fingers pushing in her tight cunt. Her walls were squeezing down on Angie's fingers more and more as they pushed further inside her. Angie was making a mental note of just how tight she actually was in this hole. "Oh my~. It looks like Shuichi will have a bit of an issue with moving in and out of Tenko's pussy~. She's much too tight~!" She giggled as was rubbing one of Tenko's breasts with her other hand, softly her collarbone to stimulate the aikido master even more. In the face of this pleasure, Tenko couldn't help but moan, of course, trying to get away from Angie, as she didn't want everyone, well Shuichi to get any ideas from this.

"H-hey Angie, cut that out! Y-you're not gonna get away with doing th-this, you hear me?!" She was trying to sound intimidating, but her moans were really making that extremely difficult for her. Tenko was also having some trouble with finding the strength to stand as well, her knees shaking and her body feeling weak from the pleasure. Her cries from pleasure would only escalate as she feels Angie pumping her fingers harder and faster inside of her, Angie reaching as far as her fingers could go inside of Tenko. It would be sooner or later, before Tenko collapsed to her knees, her hands on the ground as she tried to keep herself supported and staying up. She was panting hard as she was trying to keep herself from squirting right there and now.

Seeing how Tenko was in a much weaker state than what she normally is, Angie formed a quick idea, flipping Tenko over as she held the girl, smothering the raven haired girl with her tanned ass. "Shuichi go ahead and claim your first follower: Tenko's lovely pussy~" Angie said to him as she was spreading the pussy of the girl under her. Tenko would try to argue back, but her remarks are being muffled by Angie's rear, which was honestly very pleasurable for said artist. "Don't worry, Shuichi~. She'll love it in no time at all~♡!" Shuichi nervously was walking closer as he didn't know how to respond to this really. On one hand, he could fuck Tenko right now and take some pent up frustration on her. On the other hand, she'll kick his ass and probably kill him later… but this opportunity is far too good to just pass up now.

Shuichi was now right in front of Tenko, his cock rubbing up against her now wet slit as he was actually about to fuck her. He slowly started to push his fat tip in, it already being enough to stretch her open a bit. The detective slowly pushed more in as he was trying to fit in as much of it as he possibly could. Tenko was screaming out in a mix of pain and pleasure, but her sounds would just be completely blocked out by Angie. She's never had anything in there, so she was extremely tight. It was practically a vice that tightly constrained anything that entered. That feeling was quite satisfying for Shuichi as he began to shift his weight, pushing and pulling, steadily thrusting inside of Tenko. He was being nice and going slow at first, so that he would be able to loosen her up, as well as letting her get used to his size before he went faster. 

Angie moved her face closer to Shuichi as she gently kissed him, pushing her tongue in to play with his. She was moaning softly into his mouth as she was essentially having her pussy pleasured by Tenko, whose muffled arguing was sending chills up Angie's spine, which turned her on. As for Tenko, she was slowly feeling less pain as she was having her pussy being fucked by Shuichi, which she still didn't love at the moment. Once her pussy was nice and loosened up for him, Shuichi leaned in more to kiss Angie deeper, holding down on Tenko's waist as he was thrusting much faster now, his thrusts packing a lot more force behind them as well. To Angie, he was letting out cute little groans as her fellow student council member got her pussy dicked down by a nice, big, hung cock. Tenko groaned more from his thrusts were getting more forceful, but she was also feeling like it wasn't too bad of a sensation, especially as it made her entire body feel all tingly and numb, in a marvelous way, of course.

'N-no! I shouldn't be enjoying this~! B-but Shuichi's disgusting cock is hitting so deep inside of me and making me feel all weird inside~! Goddammit, it's making me want it even more~! I-I can't show weakness like this in front of Himiko!' She was having some internal conflict, on whether or not she wanted to have Shuichi pound her more, or stick to her roots to kick her off her and kick his ass right now. From the fact that Angie was feeling much less retaliation and her muffled struggles were also dying down from how they were before, it was clear what her answer was, prompting Angie to get up from Tenko's face. "F-fuuuuuuuck~! P-pound me harder, master Shuichi~! Wreck my pussy and make me pay for all the mean shit I've done to you before~♡♡♡!!" She exclaimed as she was facing the fact she loved cock, or at least Shuichi's. 

The looks on Himiko's and Tsumugi's were enough evidence to show that neither one would have known that Tenko would break this easily. "O-oh my. W-well she c-certainly is enjoying this" Tsumugi said, Himiko nodding in agreement. "T-tenko is taking it all the way in her…" Angie giggled as she watched alongside them. She watched as Shuichi took the initiative to thrust with much more power and intensity as his cock was slamming forcefully. His heavy balls, holding in so much nice, thick spunk, were slapping against that colossal ass of hers, a part that he'll have to try out later. Tenko forcefully pulled him into a deep kiss and embrace, wrapping her legs around his waist, making him go all the way inside her. "M-make me Y-your slutty girl~."

Shuichi accepted her kiss as he was coiling his tongue around hers as he was the one being dominant of her body. His hands were massaging her large, revealed breasts. It was certainly good they never put their bras on, because he could easily touch like this. The boy's tip was smashing against the entrance to her womb as he was starting to feel a stronger urge to unleash it all. Of course, pulling out was going to be very difficult as Tenko was using all of her remaining strength to keep Shuichi inside. This broken woman wasn't gonna accept anything from him, except for a complete creampie."Nnngh! Ahhh fuck! Fuck yes~!! Finish inside of me, Shuichi~!! Pump me full of your disgusting degenerate seed and churn it around inside me, so that it stays fully inside~♡♡♡!!!" She begged as she was fully a slut that seeks satisfaction from cocks.

It was now or never! Time to fuck this bitch full and make sure there's absolutely no way for him to spill any of his precious semen. Shuichi's rough pussy beating of Tenko went on for another 20 minutes as he pounded her from the front, back, doggy style and with her on top. "H-here it comes, T-Tenko!~♡♡!" Shuichi was exclaiming as she was soon filled with a complete woman full of hot seed. It was truly enough to get her pregnant if she wasn't on birth control already, which she wasn't. Shuichi's cock was buried inside her, moving around a bit as he was rubbing every last inch up against his impressive rod. "S-shuichi's c-cum is inside me.. I-I'm happy that I'm gonna b-be pregnant with h-his child~♡♡" she looked broken as his seed filled her up completely. 

The detective slowly pulled out of her, some of his seed flowing out of her as it was no longer plugged up in her. Angie immediately went over and began to lick up the cum that was coming out. "Mmm~. Such a rich and yummy taste~. Very impressive Shuichi~!" She said as Shuichi nervously rubbed his neck as she was praising him right now. "Hm… Himiko, you should go next with Shuichi~!" Angie exclaimed as she had Shuichi sit on a bench in the locker room and pushed Himiko closer to him, having the magician sit in his lap. "I-I don't know about t-this, Angie…. I-it looks like it's gonna hurt a lot…" she was extremely nervous. Himiko was shyly looking up at Shuichi as she was biting her lip, her ass pressed against his member.

"H-hey don't worry, Himiko. I'll be really gentle, so you can just go at your own pace, ok?" He softly said to her as he wanted to calm her nerves now. After a few seconds of contemplating, she softly nodded her head and looked down at his member as it throbbed between her asscheeks. The redhead bit her lip as she lifted her ass up before slowly lowering herself on it. "N-nngh!" She was groaning hard and squeezing him tightly as she was trying to take more of it in. Shuichi held her waist and were shifting his waist up to push the rest in. "A-ahhh! T-too big! I-it's too big!" She cried out as her stomach bulged out a little from her cunt being full of Shuichi's cock.

After a few minutes of keeping his cock buried inside of Himiko and staying still, Shuichi began to thrust up and down inside of Himiko. She was trying to bounce her ass on his member to make the boy's cock feel good. The small girl was clenching her teeth, some tears in her eyes as his huge cock was stretching her hole wide and bulging her stomach more. Since she was smaller, her pussy was much tighter than Tenko, so there was much more friction between them. Himiko was groaning and crying out as Shuichi was fucking her, her cunt barely able to handle his length hitting deep in her and making her feel so full.

Meanwhile with the only two who haven't gotten fucked yet, Angie was prepping Tsumugi to be next up with Shuichi. The devout artist was going to save herself for last, as she wanted her fellow members to experience the wonders of sex first. The tanned girl was having Tsumugi lie down on the ground while she was eating her out. "A-ahhhhh! A-Angie, this feels r-really good~!" She moaned out as she was having her pussy licked fully by Angie's tongue. Angie was pushing her tongue deeper inside of her and swirling it all around. It would appear she was far more skilled with this than they were all expecting. The cosplayer was wrapping her legs around the artist's head as she was making her go even deeper now.

The simultaneous moans of Tsumugi and Himiko were filling up the room as individually, they were getting their pussy eaten or pounded. They were enjoying themselves in the realm of this great pleasure, neither really wanting it to come to an end. Tsumugi had Angie eating her out deeply, feeling the artist's tongue play with her clit on occasion. Himiko was growing used to Shuichi's size, wanting to feel him be a little bit rougher as she wanted to fuck her like he did with Tenko. "G-go harder Shuichi~♡. A-as hard as you c-can; I-I can take it~" Himiko softly whispered in Shuichi's ear. She was nowhere near confident in her ability to take getting fucked at that magnitude, but she was more than willing to try.

"A-are you sure about that, Himiko…? I don't want to hurt you or be too rough…" Shuichi was saying to her as he sounded a little too unsure about this. Himiko was gonna respond to this by giving him her first kiss with a guy, a nice, soft and simple one. "I-it's ok, Shuichi. I trust you~. I know you'll take care of me and make me feel good~" she softly said to him with a passionate smile. The boy couldn't do anything except nod, before he firmly held her by her waist and gave her pussy a forceful SLAM down on his cock, resulting in a high pitched shriek from Himiko. Their positions had to change a bit if she wanted him to go all out. Shuichi pushed her face into the bench and continued his onslaught of intense thrusting, crashing his pelvis against Himiko's with a rhythm.

"Kyaaaah! A-ahhhhh! Nnnnnngh! S-shuichi is… Shuichi is destroying my small hole with his beastly cock~♡♡♡!!" She cried out as she was unable to contain her moans, losing herself to the intensity. All she can do is grunt and squeal from having a raw cock pound her mercilessly until she was nothing more than a slut made for this kind of interaction. Not even a minute goes by and Shuichi's cock was already forcing her to achieve an orgasm, spraying her juices all over it. Even as she was squirting and was highly sensitive, he continued his thrusting, focusing now on making himself cum and finish inside of her as well. Give him about another 5 minutes and three orgasms from Himiko later, and then you would be seeing Shuichi was forcing his tip to push past her womb's entrance and dump his thick load inside her. The redhead mage could only pant heavily after an incredible dicking like that.

Meanwhile, Tsumugi was squirting out her juices all over Angie’s face as the tanned girl was swift in making the cosplayer achieve an orgasm. She released her hold on the artist’s head so that she could move her face away, or at least she will she licked up her juices. “That was most wonderful, was it not Tsumugi~?” Angie asked as Tsumugi slowly nodded to answer her. Tsumugi was looking over at Shuichi and Himiko as they were finished as well, figuring that she should go over there now and do her best to please him. The woman slowly got up to walk over to Shuichi as he sat down next to Himiko’s limp and twitching body. “I-I may not be good at this, b-but I’ll try my best, Shuichi~!” Tsumugi was showing a bit of enthusiasm now. 

“I-if you want, you can pretend I’m Kaede, Shuichi~” she said to him before she got down on her knees and was right in front of his large cock. Shuichi let out a soft moan as he suddenly felt the extreme softness of Tsumugi’s breasts as it was suffocating his cock. It felt like two soft pillows that made you wanna lie between them and never wanting to get up, except in this situation, it was more so that Shuichi didn’t wanna remove his cock from between them. Tsumugi giggled as she started moving her chest around and using her body well to satisfy him. While she was giving him an incredible paizuri, she was licking his tip, giving an extra bit of attention each time it poked out from her velvety chest. “T-Tsumugi, where did you learn how to do something like this~?” Shuichi asked her as he was moaning from her breasts rubbing him up and down as her tongue coiled around his tip more.

Shuichi happened to blush and moan a bit more as he was looking down at Tsumugi, trying to do what she said and imagine Kaede was the one doing this for him. The boy held her by the shoulders and started thrusting between her breasts hard and fast, his sack slapping against the underside. Both of them were moaning so much, Tsumugi getting some pleasure from having his fuck her melons with so much passion and force behind them. It wasn't too long before Shuichi was feeling a throbbing feeling, meaning that he was about to cum. "K-kaede~♡!" He moaned out the name of the girl he was imagining as he was cumming and releasing his seed all over her face and chest.

Tsumugi scooped some of his cum up and licked it, savoring it's rich taste. "Mmm~♡. It's truly delicious, far above plain~, unlike me. I-I think I'm ready for you Shui-" she was talking and then, Angie lied Tsumugi down and was on top of her. Shuichi would see both of their pussies touching and Angie looking back at him with a little smirk. "Atua says you should fuck both of us at once, Shuichi~. Please do not hold anything back, as you should be giving it all you've got~♡" she was done waiting and just wanted to have her turn with him now.

Seeing both of these girls like this, it was hard to resist. So he just went over and was gonna give them what they wanted as he started with Tsumugi. She moaned softly as his cock was pushing itself inside her walls. Compared to Himiko and Tenko, she wasn't as tight, so it was much easier to move inside of her as he made sure Angie was satisfied too. He was fingering the tan girl's asshole with two fingers as he pumped inside of them hard and fast immediately. Both of them were letting out sweat moans as they were having their holes used by Shuichi, wanting even more from him.

Shuichi kept thrusting inside of Tsumugi for about 20 more seconds before he pulled out and began thrusting inside Angie's pussy. 'She's really loose. How often does do this kind of thing…?' Shuichi wondered to himself as he was thrusting inside of her. He was gonna keep fucking her and Tsumugi, greatly enjoying how both of them feel. The detective would switch between the two of them repeatedly as he wanted to make sure they got equal attention from him. "F-fuck us harder Shuichi~♡♡!!" They both cried out as they were so wet and begging to be fully dominated. 

The two girls made out with each other heatedly, shoving their tongues into the other's mouth as they moaned. Shuichi's cock was making them go crazy as it was fully pounding both of their pussies. All they could do is lie there and make sultry faces as they were having their holes wrecked, stretched and fully used by the detective. He simply does as they were asking him and was thrusting much harder now as he wanted to fully slam inside of them, hitting their womb with every thrust of his. After a while, he was throbbing hard and was prepared to cum inside of one of them now. "T-this is m-my last-!" He groaned out as slammed inside Angie and was shooting his biggest load inside her womb.

After that load, he lied on his back, his cock still in Angie as she rested on top of him now. Both of them were extremely tired now, after all of that intense fucking. Tenko and Himiko were asleep as well, Tsumugj being the only one still awake at this moment.

"Well that was quite the enjoyable time" she said as she was heading back to her room now. "I'm sure the audience definitely enjoyed the show, though now I have to make sure this episode says viewer discretion is advised…" she said, before slipping back to her room, thinking of what to show off to the viewers next.


End file.
